


I won this time again

by tsukkitaiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkitaiyo/pseuds/tsukkitaiyo
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo had a very non-talking conversation on the train after MSBY and Adlers match.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, hinakage - Relationship, kagehina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	I won this time again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been with this top on my head a while but I didn't have the scenario to write it. Glad I didn't create one because when I saw Noran's fanart on twitter (@/noranb_ ) it perfectly matched the idea I wanted to write. Please, check her work -> https://twitter.com/noranb_/status/1343191882084483073
> 
> This is my second fanfic in English, since it's not my first language this fanfic may has some mistakes. It's okay polite corrections.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

The intense MSBY and Adlers’s match had an unexpected end for those who really observeted it. One team will always win and another will lose, true, but the unexpected detail was part of the Adlers players was excited even with their loss. It was even possible to say one of them smiled at the last MSBY point. This guy was the same who held the hand of the red haired MSBY guy for the longest time in the end of the match when they were showing respect for the game between both teams. All the other players gave them space for how long they stared at each other, it was much more than usual for this kind of game.

They had a lot to cheer. It was celebration time for MSBY. However, the shortest player there said he would meet his teammates only later. They asked why and the answer was he had some things to do at home. Hinata Shoyo had arrived from Brazil a few weeks ago, so it was expected he had a lot of work to do yet (since he wasn’t an organised person. Sakusa would have finished it the same week he came back), but not only for it. He missed his sister and mother, he promised he would go back to tell them everything about the match, specially to his sister - who was increasing her skills as a volleyball player herself. After he could go and spend time with the boys as much as he wanted.

\- I can go with you to make sure you are going to celebrate with us later, Shoyo-kun. - Atsumu said with a confident tone in his voice.

\- Don’t worry. - Kageyama, the man from Adlers who smiled when they lost the match, answered. - I will make sure he will be there with you guys.

\- How can I be so sure, huh? - Atsumu kidded.

He kinda intimidated the other when they were at high school. Time wasn’t the same, but it stills funny (for him) kidding about it.

\- Hinata deserves this celebration and...

\- Shut up, Atsumu. - Sakusa came close to the blond one without noticing he interrupted the darked hair. - He was just bothering, Kageyama. I apologise for his behaviour.

\- Why are you making us embarrassed?

\- I’m not going to answer you.

\- You already did. - Atsumu laughed. - Omi-Omi, it’s cute when you apologise for things I did, I would say you care.

\- I don’t care. I did it for the team. - Sakusa put his mask on his face. - And don’t call me.

\- Call what? Omi-Omi?

\- Don’t call me ever.

\- You can come with us if you want! - Bokuto invented making everyone there ignoring the routine argument between Sakusa and Atsumu.

Weird how these two were always in this kind of discussion but they were always together.

\- Wait, wait. - Hinata said - Keep what you were talking about, Kageyama.

\- You deserve to celebrate this victory since it’s the proof you have improved after a lot of hard work in all those years you sucked.

\- Forget it, I don’t want to know anymore.

All the guys laughed, even Kageyama but he was talking seriously. Hinata was a basic volleyball player for a long time and now he can be called a pro. His biggest weapon wasn't his jumps as most people used to think, he is a strong man with a huge dedication for the sport he loves as his way of life and that is what made all the difference. It was evidenced how much he grew up as a person in the 2 years he was living in Brazil. He learned how to focus all of himself, he learned about basic principles of volleyball and he learned about living.

They said goodbye to the three MSBY and went to the station. Besides Kageyama and Hinata have never stopped to chat and call each other during this time, it wasn't enough to know everything was going on. Healthy routine plus 12 hours time zone difference wasn’t a good combination to be in contact about everything all the time. Hinata was telling him about a time he and his mate Pedro travelled for another region of Brazil and how it was, Kageyama heard everything even though he was so tired.

The boys sat side by side on the train and if they looked for the window, they would see a bright orange, pink and blue sunshine. Kageyama closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hinata observed Kageyama wasn’t answering anymore and looked at him with a sweet smile. They weren’t at the same team anymore but they would always be the best duo. Shoyo held one of his hands and admired it. He could admire every single detail of Tobio, he thought. Tobio. They didn’t call each other by their first names yet.  
Even after they kissed on high school once, they didn’t say their names. Actually they didn’t talk about it.

At graduation they went to the gym and played their last practice as Karasuno students. When they’ve done, they looked at each other.

‘‘ _Kageyama._ ’’ Shoyo said.

‘‘ _Hinata._ ’’ Tobio answered, trying to keep his eyes on the other boy.

‘‘ _I-.._ ’’ His voice failed, then he breathed taking courage. ‘‘T _here’s something that I want to do and it has to be here. We don’t have to talk about it later._ ’’ 

‘‘ _Ok._ ’’

Shoyo stayed on the tip toes and kissed Kageyama’s lips. It was a soft kiss that Kageyama gave him back.

‘‘ _Do we need to talk about it?_ ’’

‘‘ _No._ ’’ Shoyo answered.

‘‘ _Ok._ ’’

They went out of the gym for Karasuno’s celebration for their graduation.

‘‘ _I wasn’t expecting._ ’’

‘‘ _Oh, sorry._ ’’

‘‘ _No need to say 'sorry'. I wasn’t expecting you asking for it. You used to be more reckless._ ’’

‘‘ _I would be in another situation or if it was with another person, but it was here and with you. I thought you’d rather be at least a little bit prepared._ ’’

‘‘ _Nice thought._ ’’

‘‘ _It seems like you want to talk about it, Kageyama._ ’’

‘‘ _I want to._ ’’

‘‘ _So let’s talk._ ’’

‘‘ _When do you come back from Brazil?_ ’’

‘‘ _I don’t know._ ’’

‘‘ _We can talk about it when you come back, right?_ ’’

Hinata agreed and they almost arrived at Ukai’s convenience store all quiet.

‘‘ _Don’t worry. I really liked it, to be honest. I don’t know if it is like this every time because it was my first kiss._ ’’ Kageyama took a breath. ‘‘ _It seems natural when if it is with you._ ’’

Hinata was back and they didn't feel like they had to talk about it. Their kiss was natural and, if Kageyama wasn’t mad about it, so Hinata was glad for what he did. He didn’t know his feelings for Kageyama, the only thing he knew that day was he wanted Kageyama to be his first kiss and it had to happen during high school. Now they are coming back after their first match against each other since Karasuno and Hinata can say he’s a little bit closer to understand how he sees Kageyama.

He interweaved their fingers and buried his head on the boy’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Kageyama opened his eyes realising he stopped to pay attention to Hinata but he could feel his soft hair on his face. He may be sleeping, Tobio thought.

\- I won this time again, Shoyo. - the boy smiled saying it calmly.

If he was awake, he would have answered, Tobio thought. There are things that I need to say out loud at least once.

\- The first time I said these words for you, I was expecting you to remember about our promiss. Now I'm saying it for a different reason. I’ve never told you and I don’t know when I will, but I won when I first met you. - Tobio started saying as it would be his only words but he knew he needed to say more.

\- The first time you came home, you saw a picture in my room and I didn’t want to tell you who was the man at the picture. Actually, I yelled at you that day, I’m sorry. He was my grandfather and, yes, he was a coach and my first volleyball inspiration. I’m sure you both would like to meet each other. When I was little my grandpa was the only one who noticed I wasn’t giving my best on the court and he commented this after the match. I was ashamed but I explained I did this because I wanted to play more volleyball and then he said if I was good enough I would play a lot of matches and one day someone even better would find me. - He stopped to see the sunset behind the train and started to look at the sunset on his side. - You are the man even better who found me.

Tobio made a pause and controlled himself against his own tears. He already had learned how to deal with it since every time he thought about his grandfather he could cry.

\- I’ve always known it was you, since the day you noticed I wasn’t doing my best tosses - Kageyama showed a little melancholic smile. - As he knew. You've never given up on me, haven't you? Even in my worst moments. You gave me a different meaning about things I was already in love with.

Tobio touched Shoyo’s face with his free hand.

\- I couldn’t tell you, I don’t know if I will tell you one day. The reason is I don't know how I’ll feel when this memory will not be only mine anymore. - He whispered- I wish so much he could meet you. I wish he could know I’ve never stopped to play volleyball and I always will do my best at matches. I wish he could know I am happy with you and someone will be here with me playing even more volleyball. - He moved away his hand concerning about waking up the boy and he could listen to his words. - I’m afraid of telling you this and his promiss goes away. That doesn’t make any logical sense. Today you proved yourself, you’re here as he said someone would be, so his words must be alive as long as we both live for volleyball. - He sighed. - I’m glad for you being here, Shoyo. Even if it wasn’t for this all I said, I’m glad for being you.

Kageyama looked out the window again, the night had come. They were close to Shoyo’s point station.

\- Hey, Boke. - Kageyama up his shoulder against Hinata’s head. - Wake up.

\- Rude.

\- Did I put much force? You have tears on your eyes. - The tallest observed.

\- Yes. You could be softer when you wake me up, you know? - The shortest touched his face trying to clean his tears.

\- No.

\- Bakayama.

Both laughed and looked at each other without saying a word, only eye conversation.

\- We are arriving. Says hi to Natsu for me and don’t forget to go celebrate with your team. I’ll text you and them to make sure you went there. - Kageyama broke the silence when he noticed they were almost when Hinata had to leave the train.

\- I’ll be there. - Hinata rolled his eyes. - I’ll be there.

\- If you sleep instead of going I’ll text Natsu and tell her she can wake you up the way she wants.

\- I already said I’ll go! What kind of guy you think I became, huh? Missing a party in order to sleep. - Hinata laughed. - Don’t you want to come with us?

\- We can go out together tomorrow. I think it’s a time you should spend with your own teammates.

\- You’re right.

The train stopped at the station.

\- See you tomorrow, Tobio. - The boy kissed Kageyama’s cheek, making him blushes.

Without the boy answering back, Shoyo got up, tooking his backpack - the one with five keychain (one for a crow, one for a trans flag, one for a bi flag, one for MSBY and another for Brazil) - and went out of the train. Tobio really didn’t say anything, but Shoyo could hear the him calling him by his first name as well and smiling.

Things between them don’t have to be always said, it was just naturally for them as it was. It's natural as if they decided now they would kiss, or call each other by their first names or if they decided not to do this. They know they have a lot of ways to be together.

‘‘As long as you are with me, you are invincible.’’, this phrase now has an entire new meaning they are ready to explore. Today the phrase is more like ''If we are side by side, I'll always be winning. You showed me another way of living and I want to be here to do my best with you.''

**Author's Note:**

> That was a really short one but all I wanted is showing a bit of how I see KageHina feelings for each other. I feel so much about Tobio’s backstory. Do you think Shoyo heard what Tobio said? Comments are welcome :D


End file.
